


彗星轨道二次偏移

by sssail1280



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssail1280/pseuds/sssail1280
Summary: 人类康纳if为中心展开的妄想。精英条子康纳和暴躁安卓人汉克联手打到革命成功结局后，康纳被停职等待处理，家门口神秘出现了Cyberlife寄来的大型包裹。
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Original Chloe | RT600/Connor
Kudos: 1





	彗星轨道二次偏移

一人高的包裹被寄到了康纳家门口。当时，康纳和汉克正顺着人行道慢悠悠踱步回去。康纳已经被停职处理，汉克对此感到内疚，但他没有道歉，他很清楚康纳不需要。不少人幸灾乐祸，盖文更是笑得如同浸沐在加利福尼亚的阳光里。相熟的人送上安慰和关照，“你休息一段时间也没什么不好，警探。”他们这样说，“你总是在工作。”康纳原样转述给汉克听，仿生人点点头，“假如你和我搭档那段日子里的猛冲劲头就是你的常态，警探，我得说你过劳死的概率相当高。”

这大概也是他不大受欢迎的原因之一。他观察、学习和分析，脑子转得相当快，锋芒毕露不知退让。他破案率很高，非常高，福勒差不多把他当半个亲儿子看，这回停职恐怕他是真的没办法了。社交关系上来说，他是个极好的聊天对象，能把大多数人哄得开开心心，唯独没法和人进行深层次的来往。所以他们嗤笑，或者安慰，却没人关注他是怎么落到这个境地的。康纳揣着口袋，计算自己的储蓄，足够让他在家里当三年的奢靡废物。

“你回去第一件事准备做什么？”汉克没话找话，他的情感模块活跃得过头，骂人花样更是自我进化出千百来种，社交上也本该无懈可击，现在却显出有点笨拙的样子。康纳瞟他的LED，黄的。

话还是得接下去。他想了想，“大扫除。”汉克的后续机型曾经试图将康纳绑去模控生命大楼作为谈判筹码，康纳朝他连开三枪，硝烟黏在指间。他走过去检查，确认仿生人彻底停机后报了警，坐回餐桌前，一口闷下三指深的威士忌。上一次开瓶是几年前的圣诞夜，他把最后一个嫌犯送进了监狱。这次不为庆祝，他现在胃里酸浪翻卷，迫切需要点什么气味强烈的东西压下去。电视转播里汉克带领转化完成的大批仿生人与马库斯汇合，仿生人倒在康纳的地毯上，蓝血浸染每寸纤维，蔓延至地毯，与他相似的那张脸在荧幕的亮光中忽明忽暗，像一场冬日最残酷的血腥征服。镜头被切回室内，主持人与现场记者正忧心忡忡的谈论未来何去何从。他们有着与人无异的面孔，但他们机械的胸腔内是否真的有了人的心？康纳漫不经心的想这和像不像人有什么关系？不过，假设把仿生人替换成高呼自由与平等的烤面包机，或者是扫地机器人，舆论支持绝对不会这么好看。他在激烈的讨论声中把瓶盖扣好，落满灰尘的酒瓶塞回橱柜里。

“听上去真有趣。”汉克干巴巴的说。

他们快到了，康纳正在掏钥匙，被汉克拦住。“你这几天买了什么东西？”康纳警觉起来，“什么都没买。”康纳看到了门廊前的快递箱。汉克让他退后，自己近前检查台阶上的箱子。“拆开以前没法确定是不是危险品。”汉克比划两下手势，康纳把钥匙串上的折叠刀拆出来给他，他接过，弹出刀刃，准确切开胶带封死的开口。

康纳做好了几乎一切心理准备，但他们都被箱内的物件吓了一跳：他们都认得这张脸。2021年以RT600型号出厂，第二年推出编号为ST200的量产版发售，二十来年多次更新推出，模控生命最初的不凋花。这具仿生人的头颅侧面被子弹打穿，蓝血痕迹早已不见，披散的金发没挡住狰狞的弹孔。

这是他们在卡姆斯基的宅邸里见到的那台克洛伊。

彗星轨道二次偏移

底特律警局内负责维修警用仿生人的技师欠过康纳人情，康纳打电话把他叫来，来人被克洛伊的惨相吓得直吸气。康纳编造了个细节丰富的谎言，足以让对方相信这可怜的仿生人是他出于案件调查相关的原因捡回来的。“但，康纳，你不是已经——”康纳比出噤声的手势，他也不再纠缠。“好吧。但是有些零件现在比较难搞到手，我可以写清单给你，之后你再叫我来。它的记忆可能有不小的损坏，不过没有大碍，我能把它修得和新的一样。它很幸运，子弹避开了最重要的部分。”

康纳开门送他出去，琢磨手里的纸条。汉克现在不在这，自从窗玻璃装上新的以后，他把备用钥匙交给了汉克。他只是偶尔会过来，时间不定，换件衣服或者清洗污迹，朝浴室镜子后的暗格塞几袋蓝血，原本放在里头的老式剃刀和阿司匹林被他大喇喇丢在洗手台，和康纳的电动牙刷挨在一起。康纳没有多说什么，曾被模控生命派去处决同胞的异常仿生人也没向他明着说谢谢，有些话不需要说出口。

模控生命还有几家门店没被反抗者砸碎。康纳花了点功夫弄齐所有配件，修理结束后悄悄给技师的账户上打了一笔他认为合适的酬金。他倒出塑料瓶里最后两颗薄荷糖放入口中咀嚼，合成物的清爽香味在口腔内扩散，多少起了点舒缓的作用。完好的克洛伊睁开眼睛，好几分钟只是坐着不停眨眼，康纳耐心等待，等到她面露惊恐神色朝后退，后背撞上箱子侧面，她无处可躲。康纳清清嗓子，“你还记得多少？”

“我们的记忆是、”她结结巴巴的说，“共享的。我读取了全部以后，它们不再对我开放。”

她记得所有事。记得汉克的手在那一日是如何颤抖，康纳的脸色又有多么苍白。卡姆斯基嘶嘶低语，像蛇。吃下那苹果，潜入乐园的蛇低语。扣下扳机，卡姆斯基眉眼带笑。扣下扳机，我告诉你你想知道的一切。模控生命在你的脑袋里设下了保险机关对不对？你早就异常了，在多年前那场事故里……可怜的女人和可怜的男孩，那男孩叫什么？科尔？来吧汉克，做出你的选择，你要违背自我意志继续当服从的机器，还是赌一把看看模控生命到底有没有远程关停你的力量？汉克几乎是下意识般望向康纳，行为本身已经越过了机器的范畴。卡姆斯基注意到他的视线，喔，汉克，你想找帮手吗？他没说不可以，于是康纳从汉克手里夺走枪支，撞针击发弹药，准备好承受重锤般的落雪和汉克的怒火。

“你被卡姆斯基抛弃了。——我能否这样去理解？”

“是的。”克洛伊长长的睫毛扑闪似蝴蝶翅膀，室内灯光被人造毛发切割零碎化成磷粉。“你为什么……？”

他才后知后觉自己可能办了件错事。荒唐得很。他是个警察，依靠线索和证据解决问题，得出真相。整桩事他不仅搞不懂卡姆斯基的动机，也不明白自己采取的措施。这对他毫无益处。假设克洛伊已经异常，她会对康纳产生类似于恐惧的情绪，那么憎恨和愤怒也是理所应当。他的配枪已经上缴，左轮在他床头柜抽屉里。康纳迅速思考可能遭遇的情况和应该采取的对策，同时站起身走向厨房。背对她不是明智的选择，然而他需要武器。“我猜你现在没有别的去处。”他打开冰箱取出一个苹果，拧开水龙头冲洗表皮和水果刀。“你会做什么？”

克洛伊的回答只隔不超过五秒，五秒在某些时候可以代表很多。除去家政功能以外，她还有基本的分析对话功能，在洗熨衣物、房屋清扫和烹煮食物以外还能提供贴心的陪伴。康纳削完苹果，带果香的汁液从刀刃滑至尖端，滴落在木质地板，留下略深的湿痕。“如果你想留下——”请让我留下。克洛伊匆匆的打断他的话，康纳抬眼看她，她不再给出红色信号，LED仍然闪烁着。“你想要新的名字吗？”康纳询问她，克洛伊踌躇着摇摇头，没说是“不想要”还是“不明白”。康纳吞咽嘴里的果肉，“你可以给自己取一个。毕竟，”他们相隔距离不远，足够他清晰地观察克洛伊的表情，他只看见空白。“在你的同胞的努力下，你们已经被承认拥有自我的意识。”

“你想为我取什么名字？”

康纳摇头，“我不擅长取名。”

“一般人类倾向于给自己的所有品一个称呼。”

“你不属于我，你现在是无主的。”

“你说可以让我留下——”

“那不代表我是你的主人。”或许是仿生人的思维定式仍在管控她。康纳忽然没了胃口，把剩下一半的苹果丢进垃圾桶，刀刃在他手里翻起银白的环。他打算换个方式。“你可以直接叫我康纳，我现在不是警探。如你所见，”他故作挑剔的审视一圈，“我是个忙碌的单身汉，所以显然不怎么会操持家务。”他最后才迎上克洛伊的视线，“如果有个帮手，那再好不过。好消息是，我的要求很低。”

当晚他把左轮手枪放在台灯边睡觉。他睡得很浅，后半夜还做噩梦，梦到自己射穿克洛伊的脑袋，他站的位置本该是汉克的。没有他的仿生人搭档，没有卡姆斯基，枪是他的配枪，克洛伊倒下，伤口不在侧面而是前额，蓝色的血蜿蜒流成灰烬十字的第一笔。她的面容像坏掉的老电视机，雪花闪烁几回，变成了汉克后续型号的仿生人的脸。康纳从梦中惊醒，淋漓汗水湿透T恤。门外有细弱的动静，有人放轻步伐来回走动。康纳合目平躺到闹钟响起，从衣柜找换洗衣物准备去浴室。克洛伊双手按腹站在客厅等着他，腰杆挺拔似雪松一株。“早餐已经准备好了。”她对康纳解释道，“我稍微收拾了一下客厅和浴室，书房和卧室在取得你的许可前我不会进入。冰箱已经空了，调味料也不齐全，如果你愿意出门购物，我会将所需物品的清单发送到你的手机。你有什么想吃的吗？”她睡了许多日的快递箱已经消失不见，康纳的碟片也被收到唱片架上码得整整齐齐。

培根蛋很好吃。

他同意让克洛伊进卧室，如果整理完了她可以去修剪后院的草坪。他拿起车钥匙又放下，慢悠悠的走去超市，研究路上的喷漆涂鸦和水泥碎块玻璃渣。超市里遇到同事和妻儿一块出来，“家庭购物。”同事笑呵呵的说。他们简单聊了几句，球队，家庭，孩子即将进入的叛逆期，避开所有敏感的话题。康纳和他告别，从货架上寻找脱脂牛奶，对比调味料的牌子。克洛伊列出的几项在超市找不到，康纳选择了就近的替代品。读成分表的时间太久引来推销员，他推着手推车匆匆逃开过于热情的中年妇女，照着手机里的清单核对商品后准备去结账。回到家以后，地面滑得他差点摔出去。下回要告诉她地板油就不必上了。

“嗨。”汉克和他打招呼。

汉克看上去正为什么难以启齿的事所扰，他背后的走廊直通书房。康纳丢下怀里的纸袋，拨开他的肩膀径直进去，躺倒在折叠沙发的PL600和跪在地上为他接膝关节的马库斯愕然望向他，“我们可以解释，警探。”马库斯急急开口，汉克就在康纳的背后。“我以为这儿是客房。”汉克尴尬的说，“看摆设这里本来也该是客房？就是多塞了书柜。你一直锁着这个房间，今天开了门——”

“克洛伊在后院，你们是直接从前门进来的。你骗过了她，对不对？你说只有你一个人。”康纳扫视书桌，上面的纸质资料和笔记被草草翻动过。他把相框调回原先的角度，“我只把钥匙给了你，汉克，我没说你能带别人来。”

“我很抱歉。”PL600抢先开口。赛门，马库斯忧心忡忡的喊他，看来他的名字就是这个。“我之前一直没找到正确的零件，只能靠勉强适配的型号用到现在……汉克说他在你的车库里留有备用的零件，所以我们就过来了。”康纳稍加回忆，想起天台多出的降落伞，彻底调查完以前汉克就揪出了茶水间的那个异常仿生人。那扇门的背后。耶利哥后续的一连串行动中有赛门的身影。“你是从天台逃回耶利哥的。”

赛门愣了愣，“你是在门外头的那个……”康纳转而面向汉克，“你是我的朋友，所以我把备用钥匙交给你。”汉克小心翼翼的表情让他差点以为自己是个倒计时进入最后一分钟的定时炸弹，“有谁看到你们了？”

“我们避开了监控。”马库斯说。还不够。至少他们确实有注意，汉克用棒球帽掩盖了信号灯，马库斯也没穿他的风衣。康纳叹气，“下次至少和我提前说一声。”马库斯那双异色的眼睛望着他，“非常感谢你，”他诚恳的说，“你提供的帮助我会铭记于心。”提供帮助的是汉克，我什么都没做，康纳纠正他，马库斯只是笑着摇摇头。克洛伊这会才进来，被房间里有这么多人吓了一跳，在康纳嘱咐她以前已经开始往外退了，康纳捉住她的手。“你让我买的东西都在外头。”克洛伊点头，他便松手让她离开。

汉克吹了声意味不明的口哨，康纳立刻就明白了过来：“别。”汉克四处张望，“我什么都没说。”赛门和马库斯有点好奇，不过什么都没问。

入夜时分他们向康纳告别，康纳注意到马库斯在观察。“你在找什么？”他径直提问。马库斯看上去不太自然，好像没法拿捏和康纳之间的距离分寸。“我在想……这里没有照片。”他说。

“照片。”康纳重复道。

“你一个人住在这里，我想一般人多少会放点合照什么的……”

“我是孤儿，修女们养大了我。之后我也没有关系特别密切的朋友。”他只是阐述事实，马库斯却立刻露出有些后悔的表情。“没关系。我对现状很满意。”康纳说道。他仔细瞧马库斯的反应，和汉克不同，马库斯的人性体现在他的温和与隐忍。“你是个好警察。”他说。“是吗？我猜你看过我在整理的过往记录了，都在书桌上。”马库斯摇头，“不是因为这个。”

他向康纳伸出手，“你让他回到了我身边。谢谢。”康纳飞快地瞥了一眼门廊，赛门和汉克正在低声交谈。康纳和他握手，很快便松开。“如果你真的那么重视他，就别再把他弄丢了。”康纳脸上没什么表情，语气也非常严肃。

我会的，马库斯轻声说道。

之后他们可能会经常登门拜访。康纳漫不经心的想。他听见瓷碟破裂的声音，走去厨房一看，克洛伊蹲在地上正要捡碎片，康纳叫住她：“洗碗池下边的柜子里有铲子，别用手捡，会割伤你的皮肤层。”克洛伊照他说的做，漂亮的细眉蹙起，“我只听到汉克的声音，所以我以为——”

“这不怪你。”康纳揉揉鼻梁，“晚饭吃什么？”

意面酱汁里没煮透的番茄粒吃着很清爽。康纳把蔬菜沙拉里的甘蓝菜先挑出来吃掉，再吃完剩下的。克洛伊本来站在他身边，在康纳的指示下坐到餐桌的对面，眼睛眨都不眨的看着康纳把食物慢慢吃光，最后递上柠檬水。康纳喝了两口，清清嗓子，“克洛伊。你的尺码是多少？”

克洛伊缓慢地眨动眼睛。“尺码？”

“你需要更换的衣物。”康纳向一侧歪了歪头，“我没法带你出去买衣服，你也没链接我的个人账户，不能自己购买。假如你哪天离开这里，肯定需要换掉这条裙子。”

克洛伊垂眼看自己的手指。“我现在还不想走。”康纳喝完那杯柠檬水，没再说什么。

从那以后过了一个星期，康纳接到复职的通知，福勒可能快被逼疯了。这一个星期里汉克还带了条狗回来。康纳瞪着他，再瞪它。“它叫相扑。”汉克抱着它，“我实在找不到地方安置它。”康纳看它项圈上的铁牌，确实叫这个名字，不是汉克取的。“你从哪里弄来的这条圣伯纳犬？”

“它被逃离底特律的主人遗弃了！你能想象吗！多么残酷的事！”汉克忿忿不平，“简直不是人！”

康纳很想，很想叹气。“你知道它至少能长到多重吗？”

相扑伸舌头舔他的脸。

汉克露出洋洋自得的笑容，“你答应的概率飙升至74.6%了，承认吧，你也喜欢它。”康纳抹掉脸上的口水，“我仍然有可能拒绝。”喔你不会的，汉克的笑容显然是这么对他说。当晚汉克留在康纳家，和他讨论当前面对的种种问题。康纳一边应答一边在纸上写写划划，电视上的主持人喋喋不休的叙述成了背景音。饲养宠物狗需要的所有物品康纳都在网上下了单，明早就会送到门口。康纳在空暇中抬头望去，看见克洛伊蹑手蹑脚的靠近相扑，先用食指摸它头顶的毛发，再用手，相扑懒洋洋躺在地上无动于衷。克洛伊抚摸着这个新来的懒家伙，露出了这些天以来的第一个笑容。

晚餐时间，克洛伊做了土豆泥，水果沙拉和碗豆汤。汉克跟着康纳到餐桌去，康纳埋头吃东西，他就和克洛伊聊天。汉克声称康纳可以转任何能用一只手握住的东西，康纳很给他面子的让汤勺在他指间飞旋，再接过汉克递来的硬币。他现在的兴致确实比以往都要高涨，乐于教授一点小技法。“用这里，”康纳点点自己的大鱼际肌，“将硬币卡在手掌中间，然后这样挤压——”硬币从他掌中弹出弧线，准确落在另一只手上。汉克饶有兴趣的看着他讲解，“我见你是水平弹到另一只手上的。”

“那个比较难。一开始这样弹比较容易。”

汉克信心满满的拿回硬币，完美的复制了他的动作。“电子脑袋的优势，别介意，警探。”他又试一遍水平方向的弹法，硬币差点落到康纳的汤碗里。“多练几次就好。你有优势。”康纳指着自己的太阳穴。汉克纳闷的翻来覆去看那枚硬币，纳闷的说：“你是练了多久啊？”

康纳沉默半晌，“我小时候不喜欢说话。”汉克捕捉到了他这句话背后躲闪的阴影，没再追问。

汉克离开以后，康纳收到短信通知，“克洛伊？”克洛伊抱着满怀快干透的衣物走进屋内，“我在。有什么吩咐？”天气预报说明天会下雨，她就把晾在外头的衣服和床单全收回来了。康纳对她晃晃手机，“我要回警局了。白天的时间由你自己支配。”

“好的，康纳。”

“你可以带相扑出去散步。新的备用钥匙在鞋柜最上层左边的抽屉里，你可以拿走。”

这句话有什么地方不对吗？康纳见克洛伊紧紧皱起眉头，默默地回想自己的语调和措辞，没什么不对的地方。“你……你只把钥匙给了汉克。为什么给我？”

“我认为你需要它。”

克洛伊先是困扰的摇头，她的LED疯狂闪动黄圈，眼睛以不规律的频率眨动，嘴唇开开合合却发不出任何声音。康纳想问发生了什么，又恐怕应对有误让她自毁。异常仿生人的思维逻辑难以推测，他只能冷静地保持不动，继续观察。接着，她紧闭双目，“需要，”她一字一句的说，“我，不需要……‘需要’。”

“如果你需要提醒，克洛伊。”康纳顿了顿，“你是自由的。”

“你呢，康纳？”

康纳被她问住了。他思索几秒，给出他认为最贴合现状的正确回答：“不，我想我只是‘独自一人’。”

“这是你收留我的理由吗？”

“不。”康纳即刻回答，他和克洛伊都被他自己的音量吓了一跳。他借口去卫生间离开，在水池边拿冷水仔仔细细的洗了好几遍脸。

康纳回到工作的当天早晨，克洛伊不在，备用钥匙消失的无影无踪。他给相扑倒好狗粮，揉搓它毛绒绒的脑袋。“昨晚的小牛排是特例，今后你就吃这个。”康纳对它说。假如晚上回来得早，他还能带相扑出门转悠几圈，可惜福勒估计不会给他机会。他买了牛角面包当早餐，短短几天而已，他发现自己已经有点离不开克洛伊的煎蛋卷、松饼和培根蛋，味道真的很好。

福勒果然没给他机会，他甚至整天下来就只吃了那个面包。凌晨快两点他进屋开灯，满脑子都是打上许多红叉的底特律道路交通网、失踪仿生人的书面报告、广场上人们叫骂的脏字和满街循环播放的总统的正面回应。康纳休息得足够久，足够让他背脊挺直撑过第一潮风浪，他心知这才是开始。匆匆的脚步声让他警惕起来，是克洛伊，她穿着康纳的旧T恤和运动裤，裤脚卷到小腿。克洛伊熟练地接过他刚脱下的外套挂到衣帽架，“我猜你还没吃饭？”康纳只能点头。“换拖鞋，赤脚也可以，我把地板拖过了。鞋子放到鞋柜里去。热水已经放好，你可以先洗澡，二十分钟之内晚餐就准备完毕。”她没给康纳说话的机会，他只能在最后逮住片余提问：“你原本的裙子呢？”

“已经扔掉了。”克洛伊已经在厨房了。康纳只穿袜子踩在地上，凉凉的。他决定听克洛伊的建议先去洗澡。浴缸里的热水温度适中，康纳把自己沉进水里，梳理手上拥有的所有细节，归类分纳后理出脉络，尝试预判今后的事态走向。克洛伊来敲浴室的门，他从浴缸和深层的思考里出去，换上克洛伊放在门口的干净衣物到厨房。她煮了米粥，喝起来很温暖。康纳抬眼看她，克洛伊用手指绕着一缕头发，欲言又止。

“还有什么事情吗？”

“我想……添置些衣物。”

“我的透明平板在茶几上，你可以网上挑点喜欢的，我来付款。想出去买的话明天我把现金给你。”康纳的手指在桌上敲了敲，“就当是作为我对你的感谢。”

“我欠你的可能更多。”克洛伊低着头，不知道是对空气还是对他说话。厨房装的是暖光灯，她的头发随意地扎成一束搭在侧边，灯光下看起来泛少许橙色，衬得她的蓝眼睛如水一般净，潭一样深。康纳把粥喝完，放碗的声音将克洛伊从迷蒙的状态里唤醒。“我去睡觉。别偷偷给相扑加餐，会惯坏它。我算过了，刚才它碗里的数量不对。”他的语调较平时更快，仅是少许的变化，但克洛伊是仿生人，不可能忽略这点。细小的情绪很快被他扑熄，信息的蛛网和数字回到他的眼前。康纳躺上床前略有犹豫，还是默念了一遍儿时的祈祷词。这是他长大的城市，底特律的雨雪堆塑出他的影子，地砖和沥青有他经过的痕迹。这里曾经辉煌，曾经没落，再是辉煌，眼看再次坠进阴暗也将近，谁都无法精准的预言黎明。

他想要这城市活下去。

过段时间以后，汉克正式回到底特律警局，继续和康纳搭档。政治不适合他，哪怕他才是康纳所知的历史上第一个异常仿生人。接着，底特律市区里发现了脏弹，流言称那是耶利哥原先准备的最后手段，马库斯不得不亲自出来辟谣。汉克嗤笑说这当然他妈的不是这个大户人家少爷似的领袖能搞到的东西，是那个棘手的暴脾气婆娘——他是以赞赏的口气说出后半句话的。赛门始终站在马库斯身侧，汉克同样对赛门发表了极具个人风格的评论：“假设马库斯是天选的王，赛门就是他的石中剑。”过于浪漫的比喻，而且没带脏字。康纳不太赞同，马库斯显而易见不是英雄更不是救世主，以人的标准来说他也只是个善良的好人，历史的舞台来到他面前，他不得不走上去。

“你能看明白，大多数人可看不清。”汉克伴随车载音响播放的查克·贝里轻轻摇晃脑袋，他偏好重金属，可是康纳放爵士乐或迷幻摇滚他也没意见。“你总是把所有事看得很清楚，这不总是好事，康纳。世道真奇怪，机器想成为人类，人把自己活成机器。”

“你这话可别叫你的同胞听见。”康纳半心半意的等红灯。汉克哼了一声，“我们有与人相同的情感，具备同理心和共情的能力，那又如何？我们确实不是人。这重要吗？这不妨碍我们想成为人。”

“每次你这么教训我，都会让我忘记你在这世界上根本没待多久。”有人超车，汉克冲前边骂脏话，康纳默默记下车牌号码。康纳的手机响了，汉克直接帮他接。“这儿是汉克。嗨，克洛伊。不，我们今晚也不回去。我会帮你看好他。”挂断，汉克又转过头看他，“虽然我说了你也不会听……我还是希望你能好好歇会儿。”康纳双眼直视前方，不是时候，还不是时候。他们在追踪的走私犯是条大鱼，说不定他们能把整张交易网扯到台面上来解剖，现在绝不是考虑休息的时候。

他们谁都没想到克洛伊会自己找上来、她手里牵着狗绳，好像刚结束晨跑，碰巧就到了警局附近。不再迷惘的仿生人此刻的美丽是被她细心擦亮的铠甲，她重重武装有备而来。康纳没缘由的往后退一步，克洛伊盯着他，什么都没说，饭盒塞给他就牵相扑走了。饭盒里是切成均匀小块的三明治，夹火腿肉、煎蛋和切片番茄，色泽很新鲜。“你猜怎么着？”汉克悠悠的吹口哨，“她想你了。”

康纳对着整理好的情报资料吃完三明治。在信息发达的时代里，他仍然保留对纸张的偏好。油腻的快餐食品、办公桌下的毛毯以及汽车后座他都毫无怨言，可是三明治的味道让他想起装满热水的浴缸、热腾腾的食物、洗净熨平的衣服和他另外那把不在汉克手里的备用钥匙。他头一回想快点回家。

案子的后期和仿生人有交集，这在康纳的预计范围之内，马库斯的私下介入就出乎他意料了。汉克好像很想拿枪托猛砸他的脑袋，康纳也相当不赞同他罔顾自己的身份闯入此等危险。“并非是我以身犯险，而是我遭到威胁。”马库斯矛盾的说。“况且，我也无法得知我的同胞每一刻都有人在被肢解拆分后坐视不理。”康纳毫无顾忌的公开自己所知的所有情报，但交换条件是这事得交给警方，耶利哥别再插手。仿生人和人类的关系还很紧张，险于薄冰层上表演凌空跳接变位。最终人赃并获，康纳估摸这堆赃物的价值可能不低于自己当年缴获的红冰。还没完，收尾工作和文书报告统统结束，福勒用力拍拍他的肩膀，可是他又倦又累，回到家倒沙发上闭眼就睡。他没脱鞋，踩脏了克洛伊精心保持干净的地板，等醒来后再道歉。他好像睡足一世纪，睁眼看时钟，刚过一小时。

厨房里有说说笑笑的声音，康纳爬起来看过去，赛门动作利索的切准备用来做蛋黄酱的水煮蛋，克洛伊把小块的肉裹上面包糠。汉克甚至在帮忙削土豆皮。马库斯递给他一杯褐色的液体，康纳迷糊的喝下去，竟然是热巧克力。“诺丝不大喜欢这种场合，就没来。乔许有事走不开，所以只有我们来了。”

“你们来干嘛？”康纳还没醒透，马库斯愣住，“是汉克说你们想庆祝……？”

康纳点头，听到汉克的名字就解释了一切。他们同样望着厨房，“这种时候我尤其希望我是人类。”马库斯感慨，康纳想了想，一本正经的说：“你可以看着我吃。”

那晚他把剩下的威士忌拿出来喝完了。没什么原因，就是觉得该喝，虽然只有他一个人能喝。汉克一直在盯着他的摄入量，等他露出酒精作祟后最不像康纳的愚蠢表情，很可惜，康纳是罕见的那种喝醉以后还能保持冷静的类型。十一点三十分所有人都离开了，克洛伊收拾餐桌，剩菜放进冰箱，康纳仰躺回沙发上，脑袋晕乎乎的，胃填得很满，人放松下来以后酒劲直往上冲。克洛伊，克洛伊，他突然喊她的名字，“克洛伊？”

“我在这里。你需要什么？”

“人类糟糕透顶。大部分没有逻辑，缺乏理智，情绪化行事，被些有的没的蒙蔽眼睛。逻辑与理智兼备的往往又显得冷漠无情。作为人类活着就要无数次面对困惑和失败。”康纳慢慢的说，“何必成为我们呢？你们有了心，注定是要在未来超越我们的，只不过是时间问题。”

淅淅沥沥的水声以后，克洛伊在裙子上把手擦干走到沙发边，“因为总有些好事发生。”她轻按康纳的肩膀，康纳张了张嘴想说什么，却没说出口，只是点头示意克洛伊说下去。克洛伊坐到地板上，手肘支在沙发边缘，双手托腮看着他。“我很高兴我能拥有像人类的躯体和与人类相似的心。可以用双手触摸和拥抱，可以靠双脚站立在地面上。我还不明白花为什么是美的，也不了解晴天为什么令人心情轻松，我不懂一切无目的性的快乐，但我知道它们是好的。”

“我曾开枪射穿你的脑袋。”康纳难得露出犹豫的神情，“我经常梦见这件事。”

“你的睡眠情况总是那么糟糕。”克洛伊捋了捋耳边的头发，“你给了我恐惧和死亡，你也修好了我，让我留下来。”

“那是因为卡姆斯基把你寄给我。”

“那只是卡姆斯基先生的恶劣嘲笑，你本可以将我扔进填埋场。”克洛伊柔柔的笑，“你给我庇护，给我尊重和自由，于是现在的我只为你的需求和意愿存在。”

“你不应该只留在这里……世界很大的。”

“我为你留下来了，康纳。”

她的手轻柔覆盖康纳的手背，康纳抽出手，反过来握住她的，十指松松的勾在一起。人类与仿生人不可能做到信息交换，但这个行为本身就令人安心。“克洛伊。”康纳谨慎揣摩词句，仿佛他正准备在舌尖纹上玛利亚，“你拥有我全部的信任和忠诚。”

他昏沉睡着以前，克洛伊的嘴唇碰了碰他的额头。这个吻很轻很轻，让他觉得自己是个孩子。晚安，修女。他迷迷糊糊的嘟囔，女人柔柔的笑声落在他的耳畔，却没有呼吸的温度。

次日他带着宿醉后的头痛去警局，希望今天多少能轻松点。老天对他摇摇头，偏不。“早上好，康纳！我可是听说了，你家里现在有个漂亮的塑料人妻！”

康纳转头看汉克，汉克坐在桌沿故作轻松地吹口哨。他回来面对满脸八卦的同事，心知整个办公室这会都支楞耳朵等他确认谣言是否属实。他叹气，从桌下拿出本想午休时间再打开的几个玻璃制餐盒。“我给你们带了点吃的。”

“然后呢？”克洛伊对旁人闲话毫无兴趣，只关注自己的料理得到了什么评价。“反馈如何？我按你说的口味偏好对酱料做了调整，不太有把握。”

“你用安卓私房菜征服了所有人。”康纳托腮看铺满茶几的案件相关资料，“同时，我的同僚没有放弃关注我们的性生活。”克洛伊把茶杯递给他，“汉克听到你把他算在同僚之内他会很高兴的。”

说来荒唐，然而克洛伊对他别无所求，康纳恰巧也是如此。“他妈的，”汉克瞠目结舌，做出如下感言：“你们难不成是靠什么原始的生物电波联系？”

康纳也说不准他们的关系。康纳杀死她，又予她复苏。克洛伊死去的那一刻是机器，睁眼的新瞬间就是活生生的。她的原初机型是仿生人的夏娃，她是由康纳唤醒的拉撒路。她是完全知足的，且安于现状。而康纳呢？他二十多年的人生都在奔跑，翻出孤儿院的高墙，跨越田径场上的横栏，穿行在底特律的大街小巷。遇到汉克令他重新检视世界，而克洛伊让他放慢脚步。本该永不改变的彗星轨道在短短时日内迎来两次偏移，足以证明仿生人具备的可能性与人类比肩。他们的关系摒弃了占有欲，仅仅是彼此相伴这件事就足够心满意足。

“所以你们现在到底是什么关系？”

“克洛伊现在是我的医疗联系人，同时也是我的保险受益人。谢谢马库斯的努力。接下来还有遗产问题，马库斯得继续努力才行。”

“你们现在就差一纸结婚证。”

康纳故作思考状，“你说是就是吧。”也许这不能满足人们的好奇心，不过这平淡的结局就是康纳和克洛伊的故事了。他因为汉克的表情忍俊不禁，心从未像此刻这般轻盈，像白兔蹦出洞穴，海鸟掠过海面，蒲公英的种子飞向天边。

**Author's Note:**

> 康纳和汉克身份逆转后大部分剧情没变动。
> 
> 汉克是早年生产的警用测试机，在一次事故中异常，从此被封存。因不明原因，在经过调试和添加限制程序“阿曼妲”后被重启，派来解决异常仿生人事件，与警探康纳成为了搭档。面对卡姆斯基的测试时，他已经再次证明了他的异常，然而康纳在他作出“不向克洛伊开枪”的决定前夺走枪支射穿了克洛伊的脑袋。虽然是为了情报，但他们还是大吵一架。吵过以后康纳充满纠结，依旧决定去帮忙解放仿生人搞革命了。
> 
> 汉克还有个同型号的备用测试机，还没来得及耍几把谈崩就被康纳识破直接爆头了。
> 
> 比安卓更安卓的人类条子和随着案情进展愈发暴躁老哥的仿生人，以及一个被康纳赋予死和生的机械拉撒路。这就是康纳警探的新家庭了。
> 
> 每天被塞狗粮的汉克：妈的人类！


End file.
